


5+1 kills

by dickgrayscn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Game: Call of Duty, Gaming, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, avoid if you're uncomfortable, minor gaming gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickgrayscn/pseuds/dickgrayscn
Summary: Jeno swears he’s not a scrub, but he keeps getting killed by the same guy in Call of Duty Mobile???
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 60





	5+1 kills

**Author's Note:**

> a quick explanation just in case but honestly u guys can read it without knowing the game at all: 
> 
> multiplayer domination: there are 3 zones and players capture zones to continuously earn points. 
> 
> 1v1 gunfight: like the name suggests, it's 1v1 and there are a few rounds where it alternates between the 2 players getting to choose the weapon type and the first player to reach 5 kills wins the round. I forgot how many rounds there are though
> 
> battle royale: 100 players parachute onto the map, loot for stuff and kill each other, and the last team standing wins.

hdaegang ︻╦╤─ jnojams 

Jeno swears loudly under his breath. He’d just rounded the corner where B zone was located, easily eliminating one of the enemies who’d been standing there unmoving like a fool. Except he’d failed to notice the guy donning the obnoxiously pink bunny outfit who’d waited in a prone position on the ground, casually killing him not even a second later. 

He respawns nearby and quickly runs towards B zone again. They’d captured A zone, which was near their base, and since C zone was near the enemy team’s base, B zone is really where the fight happens. This time, as he’s rounding the corner, Mr Pink Bunny is running off, and he does a beautiful slide in, eliminating him immediately.

jnojams ︻╦╤─ hdaegang 

He copies Mr Bunny’s tactic, proning in the B zone to capture it while staying alert for enemies from both sides. For the n-th time, he wonders where the hell his teammates are and why no one is coming here to help him with the cursed B zone.

And then the dumbest thing happens again. 

hdaegang ︻╦╤─ jnojams 

How the hell? Jeno literally did not have time to react. Mr Bunny was a beast. He glances at the map and figures his teammates are doing a good job fighting for the other two zones, so he runs towards B zone after respawning while taking down some enemies along the way, already knowing who he was going to meet. 

hdaegang ︻╦╤─ jnojams 

What the hell!

hdaegang ︻╦╤─ jnojams 

Now this Bunny guy was starting to piss him off. Jeno changes his loadout to one of the legendary weapons suited for close-quarter shooting, determined to show him who’s boss as he sprints towards their little rendezvous point. 

hdaegang ︻╦╤─ jnojams 

Okay, in his defence, Pink Bunny was expecting him this time, emerging from behind the building of B zone before he even rounded the corner, taking him out in 0.02 seconds flat. 

**FINAL KILLCAM**

hdaegang ︻╦╤─ jnojams 

No fucking way!

Jeno scowls in frustration. He’d been so caught up running to B zone and trying to defeat the same guy that he didn’t even notice the game was ending, and now he’d ended up on the final killcam like the clown he was, watching himself get shot by the same guy that was responsible for almost all of his deaths. 

To no one’s surprise, Mr Pink Bunny snatches the MVP title of the enemy team, clocking in an impressive 42 kills. Jeno whistles in appreciation, tapping the small box next to hdaegang and sending a friend request. 

He fidgets nervously, drumming his fingers on the table repeatedly while waiting for his nemesis to accept the friend request. Jeno wasn’t a noob, and most of the time he could easily coast through a game, scoring their team victory while winning MVP without fail. Meeting someone who could actually rival him in a non-ranked multiplayer match? That was new. This hdaegang had certainly caught his eye. 

A notification pops up not long after, and Jeno’s stomach flutters in anticipation while inviting his new friend hdaegang to a 1v1 private match.

What? It was just really impressive how good they were, okay? 

**1v1 GUNFIGHT**

It was Jeno’s turn to choose the weapon type of the round, and he wastes no time picking his favourite Arctic .50. Hdaegang may be good at playing submachine guns, but Jeno was the king of sniper rifles. 

As soon as the game starts, he makes his way up to one of the elevated gazebos that overlooked the entire map, crouching and waiting for his target. When hdaegang comes running into sight, Jeno takes him out from afar immediately. _One shot one kill._

Hdaegang respawns in another part of the map this time, but Jeno was prepared. Poor hdaegang must have had no idea what hit him because before he knew it, Jeno had gotten his 5 kills in and it was time for the next round. 

As expected, hdaegang chooses submachine guns, and Jeno sighs, preparing for a swift and ugly defeat. When the game starts, he quickly squats behind one of the rocks in the corner of the map, figuring he’d stand a better chance if he could already expect where hdaegang would come from. 

He’s wrong again, of course. Hdaegang jumps over the rock and appears behind him. Except something really weird happens. Jeno turns around and hdaegang is just… squatting there, in front of him? 

What. 

Why didn’t hdaegang kill him immediately after ambushing him? Jeno frowns at his phone, wondering if his WiFi was acting up again, and he’d actually just disconnected from the game entirely. But it wasn’t, and they continue looking at each other stupidly, until hdaegang waves at him and then stands up and proceeds to do a Fortnite dance. 

Jeno stares incredulously before shooting him in the head. 

He takes off running, hoping to catch hdaegang off guard after he respawns. He spots hdaegang from afar, and this time, hdaegang waves again, jumping up and down repeatedly like a video game bug. Jeno squints and realises the guy isn’t even holding anything in his hands, which meant he’d withdrawn his weapon. Now the dude was definitely messing with him!

The next time hdaegang respawns, he runs towards Jeno, stops right in front of him and blows him a kiss. Jeno’s jaw drops, feeling a wave of heat wash over him as hdaegang throws both his arms over his head to form a heart. 

Jeno couldn’t fight the blush crawling up his cheeks. It was so irrational. What if hdaegang was actually a creepy 50 year old man preying on teenagers online? 

Unlikely. Boomers can’t even send text messages properly. 

The rest of the game passes by in a blur, with hdaegang showing off the various flirting moves he’d acquired in the game while Jeno gives him a thumbs-up before shooting him in the face. Hdaegang was letting him win, and his stomach flutters again at the thought. He must truly be going insane. 

When the 1v1 match ends, Jeno invites hdaegang to a duo battle royale match, needing an excuse for both of them to turn on their mics, definitely because Jeno wanted to cuss him out and not because he really wanted to hear what this hdaegang person sounded like. Nope. That was not it at all.

The match begins and they parachute into the Sakura park (how romantic). Jeno anxiously wipes his hands on his sweatpants before sending a message through the chat function - _Turn on voice chat!_

He switches on his mic, exhaling nervously while waiting for the other party to do the same.

And then the unthinkable happens. 

“Lee Jeno, you are such a scrub!” 

Jeno drops his phone, stomping out of his room. Right as he was about to knock, the door across from him swung open to reveal a laughing Na Jaemin. 

The great and mysterious hdaegang… the man himself… 

Jeno steps forward, pushing the other boy until the back of his knees hit his bed and he tumbles backwards, Jeno hovering above him. Jaemin closes his eyes and puckers his lips, but when he realises he wasn’t getting what he was waiting for, his smile falters.

“Jeno? You’re not... mad... are you?”

Jeno glares at him. He musters his most convincing angry expression, until he could no longer keep up the facade and he bursts into laughter, pinching Jaemin’s cheeks and collapsing on top of him.

“I thought you had dance practice today.” He mumbles against Jaemin’s neck as the latter’s hand comes up to rest on the small dip in his back.

“Yeah I did. It ended early and I didn’t wanna disturb you since we’re meeting later for dinner anyway...” 

“And I didn’t know you played Call of Duty too! We could’ve played together!”

“With a scrub like you? I’ll pass!” 

Jeno moves to get up, and Jaemin laughs again, wrapping his arms around him to lock him in place.

“I saw you playing the other day and redownloaded the game just to play with you, but I was gonna play a few games first cuz I’m rusty and I don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of you.”

“Are you kidding? You’re like some kind of legend!”

Jaemin looks away, the tip of his ears tinted a rosy pink. 

“Nah, you’re just bad.”

Jeno pouts, struggling against the death grip that Jaemin held him in.

“I’m just kidding! Oh my god Jeno!” Jaemin presses his mouth against jeno’s neck before biting down hard, and the latter immediately goes slack in his arms.

“You know, I think we’re fated or something. Even the game overlords put us in a match together. We’re totally meant to be together—” 

“As enemies, yeah.” Jeno scoffs.

Jaemin moves to pick up his phone, forgotten on the bedside table. The two of them had long since died outside of the playzone, and Jeno laughs at the glaring #47/50 displayed on the screen.

“So. Another game?” 

Jaemin flashes a toothy smile at him. 

“Sure babe, but you gotta work on those SMG skills…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so self-indulgent cuz i've been playing SO much codm lately it's actually unhealthy... anyway it's inspired by none other than yours truly getting killed 5 times in a row, except I'll have you know I actually got 6 more kills than the other guy overall. Also i know they play pubg instead but fuck pubg, all my homies hate pubg. The pink bunny outfit is from pubg tho... just close your eyes and look away.
> 
> anyway congratulations the great nomin divorce of 2020 is officially over. did u guys enjoy the asmr interview? i died and passed away


End file.
